Field-effect controlled transistor devices such as MOSFETs (Metal Oxide Field-Effect Transistors) are widely used as electronic switches in different types of applications such as automotive, industrial, household, or consumer electronic applications. A MOSFET is a voltage controlled device that includes a control node and a load path between two load nodes, and switches on or off dependent on a drive voltage received between the control node and one of the load nodes. Usually, the control node is referred to as gate node, the load nodes are referred to as drain node and source node, respectively, and the voltage that controls the MOSFET is referred to as gate-source voltage. A MOSFET usually includes an internal diode (often referred to as body diode) between the two load nodes. Due to this diode the MOSFET can be switched on and off by the drive voltage only if a load path voltage applied between the load nodes has a polarity that reverse biases the internal diode. If the load path voltage forward biases the internal diode the MOSFET conducts a current independent of the drive voltage.
There is a need to provide an integrated circuit that is capable of switching off dependent on a drive voltage and independent of a polarity of a load path voltage.